Talk:Hatsune Miku/@comment-53539-20190220131309/@comment-53539-20190227100151
While the Chinese Vocaloids have caught up with Japanese ones at this point... No, neither of them are as popular as Miku. For example we know that in terms of voicebanks, their not selling whereas Miku is (don't forget voicebanks count here too), simply because of the sheer amount of pirating of their software going on in China. Whereas in Japan, pirating attitudes are generally better, in China its a lot more way of way for them since many can't afford it. Luo does do better in terms of non-voicebank stuff but in terms of voicebanks... There may be lots of songs but only a fraction are made with legit copies. So if 1 in every 10 songs were legit voicebank owners, out of 40,000 songs only 4,000 will have been made with legit copies. That is better then many Japanese vocaloids, but not the most popular ones which is the problem and not enough to say she is competing with Miku. Inters of promos too, they don't have new promos coming out every week, with some weeks 4-6 promos at once. There are about 4 or so figurines for Miku coming out at least a month. There are constantly producers pumping out albums. Basically, the issue with Miku is she is too popular which is why no other Vocaloid can and has ever caught up. ITs not just the amount of merchandise, its the volume and she is successfully selling gear world wide. Whereas there is more difficulty issues with global fans getting hold of Chinee Vocaloid stuff, CFM has made more easier access to some of its stuff over time, as overseas can contribute to up to 50% or so of sales on things such as songs. This is why I gave up myself thinking there may be a Vocaloid caught up. At the time she had 40,000 original songs in 2010, the closet was 8,000 songs. She also sold 60,000 V2 units whereas the Kagamines sold 20,000. The list of comparisons goes on, but this is why I posted this. To discuss how crazy this is and why its impossible to balance out the situation with the amount of Miku merchandise. As I said, you can't have "all of Vocaloid" if you leave this stuff out, but at the same time it becomes very bad that most of the potential writing is related to Miku alone. I generally do add the Miku related stuff, but there are CFM group merchandise I've yet to catch up with for the last few years. Otherwise there would be even more stuff added here on the wiki. I just haven't figured out where quite to sum it up, so I'm not adding it right now, but I know I have to soon. I'm kinda busy trying to remember to add things I say I'm going to add all the time, so I often come across things I haven't done as it is. For any non-Miku fan, this includes myself, you just have to drop the idea another Vocaloid is going to caught up with her because the difference between her and even the second most popular Vocaloid is too big.